The roses shadow
by Vento The Samurai
Summary: A what if story, about Ruby and a much more vicious version of her, Literally. How is the world going to deal with two Ruby's? This story starts around the end of volume 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Blood.

(Normal p.o.v Prologue)

"I can't believe this! First I fall down a hole, I lose crescent rose and I held captive by the enemy. Why did they have to put me in this make shift lab? It's creepy!" Ruby said as she looked around.

There are numerous see-through containers, that were filled with an ominous black liquid. The shelves were filled to the brim with them. With the exception of the one that was behind Ruby, there was only one. A large steel container labeled 'kakó soma'. in front of her there was a table with what appeared to be remains of a Grimm, she couldn't tell what kind when It was mostly a puddle of blood and flesh. Which was strange considering most Grimm turn into black dust once they've been killed. That made things more terrifying, what were they doing here? What would they going to do to her?

"I have to get out of here..." She thought to herself as she struggled to break free of the bindings. Then Ruby noticed a large jagged bone on the table. Perfect for cutting off the rope.

With arms and legs were tied up, she was hoping to it.

"Come on, just a little closer...gotcha!"

She began to cut through the ropes and succeeded but suddenly there was an explosion! She was not sure what caused it but it was really close, close enough that the shock wave made her drop the bone cutting her thigh. The blood drips into a small puddle, she quickly heals herself with her aura.

"Oooowwww...today is not my day isn't it?" The container from the shelf fell off and broke right next to her. If she was any closer It would have broken on her head...

"Ruby! Can you hear me!? Were are you?!" Some one called out.

"I know that voice any were!" She thought to herself.

"Yang! I'm in here!"

Without much effort Yang Broke down the door.

Yang helped her sister up and after giving her a rather tight hug hands Ruby her Crescent rose. As they exited Ruby turn back at the bloody remains of the Unknown Grimm. She brushed the idea of out of mind, and focus on the task at hand. stopping the White fangs plans and capturing Roman.

(A/n. we know what happens next we all saw the show so now I'm just going to skip ahead to where things get interesting if you don't mind.)

( 4 hours later.)

The black liquid from the container was oozing Its way over Rubys dry blood as well as the unknown Grimm's Corpse that was knocked over via the multiple explosions from the bombs. The liquid carries over Ruby's blood as the corpse soaked it in. it began to shrink, the Grimm was regenerating or rather reforming.

After a moment, it began to gain consciousness and crawls over to a nearby sink. In the broken mirror that hung just above it, it saw its own reflection. pale white skin, black and red hair( shoulder length), and silver eyes. Not at all what it remembered.

The Grimm was surprised as it took a step back while looking at itself. It looked at it's hands to see pale flesh, then touched it's bumps on its chest. The Grimm now was touching its own bosom, not sure what it supposed to do with them.

Upon further inspection it found it was still female. She took another look at her self in the mirror, memories flashed through her mind.

She grabs her head the memories came into her mind like a rocket,as she falls to her knees trying to endure the pain.

Memories, bits and pieces of them but memories none the less. Of her mother, Father and sister. Her training with her uncle, the friends she made in Signal. The time she spent at beacon with all her other friends. and of course her name.

"...I'm...Ruby..Rose.. what did they do to me?" She could not remember anything past being captured by the White Fang.  
The grim stood back up and tried to find a way out of the underground and find her friends and family.

Wondering the underground hideout, she eventually found some lockers that held clothing. an extra large t-shirt that was faded blue and a pair of very worn out gray track pants.

after hours of searching for an exit and evading Grimm that were roaming the Hideout she finally made it to the surface. The Sun had already started to set and it will be dark soon.

She wondered if she could run back to beacon but she didn't have shoes on and she couldn't find any around her. She wandered her way back to her team's camp in high hopes... they weren't there. She found some spare firewood and some fire dust that Weiss left behind. she lit a fire and laid on the dirty floor. She softly cried herself to sleep, what had happened to her? Why was from memory splintered? Where were her friends? As her conscience faded into deep sleep, she felt as though she were being watched but she shrugged it off after all she was alone.

(Time skip.)

The Sun has risen, slowly waking up 'Ruby' rubbing the sleep out of her eyes saw beacon looming far over the distance. completely focus on thinking on how to get there she didn't notice a giant Nevermore circling above her. When she exited the rundown building the Nevermore screeched as it swooped down, thinking it had found easy prey. By instinct she turned around and dodged by flipping over the large bird, landing on its back. That's when she got an idea.

she flew here so she can fly right back.

she ripped off two of its own feathers by impale it in the eyes, blinding it. Using her brute strength she steered it in the direction she wanted to go, which was the direction of Beacon.

in no time at all she was just over the courtyard. Having no more use for the bird she decided to put it out of its misery,before jumping off. by stabbing in the neck with one of its own quills. The nevermore screeches in pain as it falls to the ground.

she landed feet first she wasn't hurt However she did crack the pavement. "How come I couldn't use my aura?" She thought to herself. Now right inside beacons courtyard she begins her search, unfortunately she has drawn some attention. Many students came outside, to see what had happen. She may even get in trouble with Ozpin for wrecking the courtyard. Not wanting to deal with that right now she had to sneak around and try to get to her dorm until...

"...Ruby... is that you?" a familiar voice behind her spoke.

she turned to see the lovable goofball leader of team juniper, Jaune Arc.

Smiling she walked over to him and hug him tightly. Jaune was confused, why was she acting like she hadn't seen him in years? And what happened to her clothes?  
Before he can even ask she grabbed him by the hand she led him to the cafeteria. She burst through the cafeteria doors as expected she found her best friends there.  
She was so happy to see them! But the look on their faces where lot of happiness or joy but of sheer confusion and shock.  
Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, Blake and Yang, Weiss and...Herself?

Dead silence as the two Ruby's looked at each other.  
"Ummm...what?" Was all Ruby could say, (the one sitting by the way.) before her twin dash at her.  
Completely stunned she didn't know what to do. As the other Ruby was about to pounce on her like a wild animal,yang got in the way catching her.  
Both of them were confused.  
"Yang! Let go! Let go!" The other Ruby shouted as she trashed around rather cutely in Yang's arms.  
"Whoa, whoa hold up." Yang said as she holds the Ruby in her arms while the original Ruby was staring at her doppelgänger in shock.  
"First of all, why is there two rubies? Second of all what the hell is going on?" Yang said aloud as she tries to figure out why're two of her sister. Secretly Yang was squealing on the inside.

"Ok, I'm confused. What happened on your guys mission with professor oobleck?" Jaune asked team RWBY.

"Ruby got captured by the White Fang, I broke her out, couldn't stop the train, the Grimm got in the city, you know the rest." Yang said trying to calm down the Ruby in her arms.

"YANG!" Both Ruby's yelled the name of their big sister, as the group of friends watch it unfold.

"Liar!" The Ruby in her arms shouted.

" I think he's talking about how did I get a twin!?" The other shouted.

"What on remnant is going on here." Miss goodwitch said as she sees the two teams with two Ruby's.

Her jaw dropped, at this moment Ozpin walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"It seems that we have quite the predicament." Ozpin said as the two teams look at him.

"Every one to my office, we will sort this out in private." He said with caution in his voice.

Everyone was in ozpin office while other Ruby was sleeping in Yang's arms.

Ozpin asked Ruby to tell him exactly what happens to her while she was captured. she told him about the bizarre containers and the Grimm corpse, as well the cut she got trying to break free.  
After that everyone looked at the Ruby that was currently snoozing away.

"Well I think we should have your father's opinion Miss Rose." Ozpin said, clearly unsure what to do with her.

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry for those of you were expecting a new chapter, but rereading the first one I decided to rewrite it. What do you think? Better? No? Leave a review and let me know. Anyway also be sure to follow and fav if you like it. Shout out to Sunwukongmogar, for helping me write this and two Backlight 181 for also helping. Until next time stay cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose (the twin) was like ruby but much much more savage and Hyper aggressive. Not to mention very territorial when it came to her friends and family. She still likes cookie but every time the two twins go to a bakery, they kinda eat every cookie/dessert in that bakery. The two of them were walking with Jaune, when team CRDL came out of nowhere. Cardin saw this then smirked. He walks by Jaune then trips him into a puddle. Cardin laughed as his team did as well. Rose walk over to them with a sickening sweet smile.

"What do you want shorty?" Russell said to Rose as he mocked her.

"Your mortal soul." She punch him in the nose so hard, he could only hope doctors will be able to sew it back on.

"Holy shit!" Sky said as he looks at rose in fear. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground and feeling the pain of powered ribs.

"Why you little brat!" Dove took out his weapon and tries to slash her but rose jumped on him and smack the shit out of his face. For whatever reason he kept his eyes squinted before, now he has a new reason both his eyes are swollen shut.

"Ruby that's enough!" Jaune yelled out as he Pried rose off of dove while rose wanted to continue but Jaune held her in his arms. She almost instantly dropped her blood loss and melted in his arms. Meanwhile a few feet away Cardin was shitting bricks.

"Sorry Cardin, she's likes this when someone messes with me, got to go now." Jaune said to Cardin as he carried rose.

Before leaving Ruby decided to leave one more ounce of fear. "What he meant to say was we're both like that when someone's messing with him."

After that the three friends carried on. After shopping and eating they went back to beacon then the twins went to their dorm and changed into casual clothes.

Blake was there with out her ribbon, reading a book. Rose has never seen her cat ears stops and studys Blake.

"What?" Blake asked nervously. Rose nonchalantly pets them, this made Blake blush and meowed.

"Why do you have cat ears?" Rose asked Blake.

"W-well I'm a faunus." She answered.

"What's a Faunus?" Rose asked.

Blake was going to answer but some one was knocking on the door. Roads open it to see a girl with rabbit ears holding a notebook.

"Oh hi Ruby, is um Blake here? I'm here to back her book." The girl with rabbit ears said to her.

Rose grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Velvet was confused by the action even more so that Ruby was cuddling her now. Rubbing her face in her bosom.

"Booty~" rose said as she had a goofy smile on her face while Velvet was blushing like crazy.

"She means bunny." Ruby corrected.

"U-um ok?" Velvet wasn't really sure what to do in this type situation.

After that sexual assault Rose found her sister Yang had a look of jealousy.

"What's wrong sis?" Rose asked her sister.

"You like velvet more than me?" She asked pouting.

"Aww do you want me to do the same to you sis?" Rose asked as she jumped on bed.

Yang opened her arms, ready for a hug.

But what she wasn't ready for was for rose to actually do the same thing she did with velvet. She grabbed Yang and threw her on the bed next to Velvet,Rose was cuddling her now, rubbing her face in her bosom.

"Booty~" rose said as she had the same goofy smile when she did it with velvet.

Velvet finally took notice that there were two Ruby in the room.

"Wait, what?" Velvet was confused.

"What wrong bunny girl?" Rose asked innocently.

"H-how are there two of you?" Velvet asked as she thought she was hallucinating.

"Velvet this is Rose my twin well, sorta." Ruby finished as she rubs the back of her head.

" what does that mean?" Velvet asked.

"It's a long story." Yang said to her as rose was still cuddling her.

Rose picked up both Blake and Velvet with her inhuman strength.

"W-what the?!" Velvet and Blake said as they were being held up by the booty and were both blushing.

"And by the way she has a weakness for the cute and cuddly." Ruby finished.

"I-I'll try to remember that." Velvet said as she was blushing and Squirming while Rose was holding her. Same goes for Blake too.

Rose began treating them like a real bunny and and velvet began to purr and shake in pleasure.

"Ok rose we need to do study now, put velvet and Blake down please." Ruby said to her twin.

"Aww-I don't wanna!" She whined.

"Do you want Weiss to lecture you?" Ruby asked her twin as she crossed her arms.

"What lecture?" She questioned.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" A voice came from the door.

"Weiss! Can we keep bunny? Please, please,please?!" she begs.

"No, velvet already has team to go to rose, now put her down." Weiss said to rise as she gives her a stare.

"But she doesn't want to go right?!" Rose turned to Velvet.

After prying Rose and velvet apart , Ruby walk velvet back to her dorm.

( the next day. In the library.)

" okay let's try again Rose. ' she sells seashells by the seashore'." Jaune recited.

" seashell,seashell,seashell-Shore!" Rose attempted to repeat.

"Well that's certainly better than last time." He said feeling that there was some progress making way.

"Why we do this for?" She asked him.

" we're trying to better your English with tongue twisters." He explains.

" tongue twister?" She honestly have no idea what that meant.

"Yeah when you say something that makes you twist your tongue." He stuck out his curled tongue to prove his point and to lighten the mood.

"Ah! I know easier way to do that!" she said excitedly as she grabbed him by the head. and proceeded to lock lips with him.

"Mmph?!" Jaune muffled voice said as rose was destroying his mouth.

Jaune was thinking about dirty thoughts in his minds but he fought it.

(Three days earlier.)

Ozpin told team RWBY and team JNPR about how rose was made and he thinks that if rose is Grimm then that means she would be a valuable asset. So to see if his theory was true he gives rose a paper cut to check if it was black or red. If it was red that means she is human, but if it was black then it means she Grimm. She had black blood.

(Back to the present.)

'My mind telling me nooooooo, but my body, my body telling me yeeeesssss' Jaune thought as he fought his desires.

At that moment pyrrah walked in.

* * *

End of Chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Shout out to Mogar for helping me out on this one. Fave, follow and review. In till next time stay cool.


End file.
